ICRP has, since 1928, been the major international source of advice on radiation protection. Its recommendations are used extensively throughout the world as the basis for national and regional radiation protection programs. In 1965 and in 1977 the Commission published its basic recommendations. The most recent are under constant review, and during the period 1980-85 fundamental radiobiological and other data will be critically examined prior to the drafting of the Commission's next recommendations during the late 1980s. Task groups will be established to prepare information for the Commission to use in this redraft, after careful scrutiny by the Commission's committees.